Kat Caught Your Tongue
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Damon Salvatore went through a traumatic experience as a young boy at the age of 7, and ever since he's been mute. 10 years later, that all changes when he meets Elena Gilbert a kind and beautiful girl who just so happens to resemble someone he once knew.


**Another fanfic. Whoop. It's a bit darker than anything I usually write. I have many story ideas I've been working on for quite sometime and I figured it was time to post one and I chose this lovely story. I hope you enjoy. Beware: this prologue contains violence, rape, and slight gore. If you do not like it, please leave now. Now for those of you staying, please enjoy!**

_Prologue_

"Choo, choo," my favorite babysitter of all time, Kitty Kat, makes the sound of a train.

"Choo, choo," I copy and start pushing my trains along my first ever train set.

My babysitter smiles at me. She's really pretty and her eyes are alight. She has long brown curly hair and big pretty brown eyes.

I like her a lot. Actually, I love Kitty Kat. Mommy says that she is her favorite babysitter, she's mine too. She is prettier and way more fun than old stinky Mrs. Flowers.

She always plays with me since my little brother isn't here to play. My little brother is with my Grammy and Grand-pappy in Florida. Mommy says dad and little brother will be moving here really soon, and will be here in time for school to start. I'm so excited, I'm a big boy now, and I'm starting first grade. My little brother is still in pre-school; mommy said he isn't ready for kindergarten, whatever that means.

I continue playing trains with Kitty Kat, when I hear a strange noise. I look over to Kitty Kat and she is very still, like a statue. Is she okay?

I hear the noise again this time coming from the front door. It's a rattling sound. I'm scared. Kitty Kat stands up and I shoot up beside her and hug her leg tightly holding on for dear life.

Kitty Kat tells me to go hide and to be very quiet and not come out until she tells me. I reluctantly let go of her. I run and hide in the closet beside the living room. I can still see Kitty Kat.

The door slowly opens and inside steps a man in a black jacket. He is very tall and mean looking. I don't like him.

Kitty Kat looks scared, she is shaking. She's whispering to the man, that she's babysitting and asking him please not to do this, do what?

The man just smiles a very weird smile. It makes me feel funny, in a very bad, bad way. I really don't like this mean man.

The man grabs Kitty Kat's hair and twists her around harshly. She sees me and puts her finger to her mouth signaling me to be very, very quiet. I listen.

The man pushes Kitty to the floor and takes out a shiny and sharp object. I'm scared. He gets on top of Kitty Kat and holds her hands above her head in one of his hands. Kitty is squirming, but he threatens to cut her throat if she doesn't stop. She stops right away. Kitty starts crying and a tearing sound is made. He cut Kitty's shirt in half. She's wearing a red cuppy like shirt underneath that is very short and shows all her tummy.

Another tearing sound and Kitty has no cuppy shirt either. Kitty sees me out of the corner of her eye and cries harder. The man slaps her hard across her face. Kitty Kat whimpers in pain. Poor Kitty. I want to help, but I'm scared of that man and Kitty told me to hide and stay hidden.

The man then tears Kitty's pants off and her red underwear. Why would her do that?

The man this undoes his belt and pushes his pants down. He has no underwear! Gross. He has a big winky and he roughly shoves it into Kitty Kat. Where did he put it?

Kitty Kat is crying still and the man is moving in and out of her, he is making weird sounds. Why is he doing that to Kitty Kat? She doesn't like it.

Finally the man pulls over of Kitty and a white substance is shot out of his winky and all over Kitty Kats tummy. What is that?

Kitty Kat is still beneath him sniffling. The man pulls up his pants and stands up leaving Kitty on the ground in her torn up clothes with a white sticky substance on her tummy.

He smiles down at her and it makes me want to cry the way he just smiled.

He pulls out a black gun from his pocket and Kitty sees it. Her eyes widen.

"Why," she asks hoarsely.

"Kat, Kat, Kat," the man says, "You know why."

Then the man shoots Kitty twice in the chest and I gasp. The man looks over to me and smiles his evil smile at me before walking out of my house, shutting the door behind him.

I rush out of the closet and go over to Kitty Kat to see if she's okay. There is a lot of red sticky stuff all on the floor around her, mommy won't like this mess.

"Kitty, are you okay?" I crouch down next to her.

I touch her arm and she's really cold. I rush over to the couch and grab my blue blankie and lay it over her. I also grab my teddy bear, Thomas, after Thomas the train and lay next to Kitty Kat hoping to warm her up, she's really cold. Her lips are blue.

I lay with Kitty and fall asleep next to her.

I awake to a loud scream. I am all covered in the red sticky stuff, it smells funny. I look up and mommy is white all over.

"Mommy," I ask. I get up from the floor and bring Thomas with me and go over to mommy.

Mommy starts crying and hyperventilating. I hug mommy.

"Mommy shush, Kitty Kat is sleeping, she's not feeling well," I tell her and that only causes her to cry more.

Mommy tells me to go clean up in the bathroom and she'll be right there.

Mommy calls someone, I hear her say blood, and dead girl, and my son, and some other words I don't understand.

Why is mommy so upset? The mean man from last night is gone now.

When mommy joins me in the bathroom she grabs a washcloth and starts cleaning my face. I hear sirens in the background. Police are nearby.

When I leave the bathroom police are here in my house. What are they doing here?

The police are surrounding Kitty Kat on the floor. Why won't they let her sleep, she's not feeling well.

My mommy goes over to the police man and starts talking to him and then points at me. What is going on?

A police man comes over to me and asks me if I saw anything that happened to Kitty Kat, and I tell him yes.

Mommy and another police man come over to me and I tell them everything I saw with Kitty Kat and the mean tall man.

Mommy cries when she hears my story and the two police men look white like ghosts. I know the mean tall man was scary but he' gone now.

I look over at Kitty Kat and see she's in a big black bag. What are they doing to her? I run over to her and my mommy calls after me. A police man grabs me and says I can't touch the body.

I scream it's not a body it's Kitty Kat, my babysitter, and another policeman comes over and says, not anymore kid, to me. What does he mean not anymore?

I ask him what he means and he says she's dead. I tell him he's wrong she's just sleepy because she's not feeling well.

He just looks at me with sad eyes before rolling Kitty Kats body out of my house. That was the last time I ever saw Kitty Kat, until today.

**What'd you think? Don't be shy and tell me how you really feel. I can take it, I promise. Just not to hard okay, I'm still a human being and I have feeling too you guys. Anyway my rule with all my other fanfictions is No Reviews/ No Updates so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
